


it holds your heart

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like he senses something’s wrong, but of course he does. Tyler is his best friend. He needs to be there for him. Josh needs to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it holds your heart

Josh climbs into Tyler’s bunk, as he does almost every night.

It’s not like he senses something’s wrong, but of course he does. Tyler is his best friend. He needs to be there for him. Josh needs to protect him.

The two stare at the top of the bunk. It’s really a very small space, but they both manage to fit in so easily. Josh thinks it’s a good thing no one on the bus is claustrophobic.

“Are you…”

“Yeah.”

Josh doesn’t answer, shifting uncomfortably.

He gets this every night. The same one-worded answer. Tyler’s okay. Tyler must think Josh is stupid.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Josh peeks at Tyler. His eyes are closed. He doesn’t look peaceful. Then again, he never does, not even when he’s sleeping.

“Do what?”

“You know what.”

“I don’t know what.”

“Josh.”

“What?”

Tyler opens his eyes. They’re glistening. God. Josh has made him _cry_.

“I’m sorry,” Josh says, grabbing Tyler’s hand.

“Don’t.” Tyler closes his eyes again and leans his head against Josh’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop being sorry,” Josh whispers.

“I don’t know why…”

“You don’t have to know why. I don’t have to know, either.”

Tyler doesn’t reply.

Josh thinks he might be sleeping, but Tyler’s breath isn’t even enough, and he’s never asleep before Josh.

“I love you. And I’m right here, even when you can’t see me, or feel me, or hear me. I’m always right here.” Josh squeezes Tyler’s hand and then closes his eyes.


End file.
